Bill Plunderbones Tew
Bill Plunderbones Tew is the second pirate of Bill Plunderbones hence the name Tew(two) Stats *Notoritey - 50 *Sword - 30 *Gun - 30 *Doll -30 *Dagger -30 *Grenade-30 *Sailing - 30 *Staff - 30 *Cannon - 30 *Potions - 17 *Fishing -8 Userboxes Origin Bill Tew was made after Bill mastered his main pirate. He is smaller then Bill but has no Bright Long sleeve shirts, he has some famed items but not as much. The most prominent things he has gotten so far was the Bright Red Sack Vest and Black Silk Vest. he basically has same backstory as Bill Plunderbones. is making Tew to be just as good and powerful as Main Bill. Legendary *Thunderspine Sword x2- second found on 2012 April Fools Day - perfect AP prank that was true xD - waiting for trading so to be passed down to a friend or main bill *Lost Sword of El Patron *World Eater Blade *Silver Freeze Famed #Nautilus Blade #Masterwork Broadsword #Bejeweled Cutlass #Sacred Musket #Bloodfire Sabre #Hex Guardian Doll #Spirit Binder Doll #Fullmoon Special Pistol #Dread Spike #Gorilla Repeater #Whalebone Blade #Master Crafted Repeater Pistol #Bitter End #Dagger of Dark Idol #Demon Fang Knives #Knives of the Gold Idol #Master Gunner's Cannon Ram #Viper's Den Knives #Masterwork Sabre #Hull Ripper #Doll of Sacred Rituals #Treachery's End - Mothers Day 2012 #Master Fencer's Sabre - Mothers Day 2012 #Buccaneer Blunderbuss #War Scattergun Rare *Holy Repeater Pistol *Foul Bane Blunderbuss *Sea Steel Blade *Brawler's Cutlass *Mutineer's Charm *Sword of Triton *Haunted Cannon Ram *Revenant Ram Clothing *Bright Red Sack Vest *Bright Red Cotton Highwaters *Bright Red Sash *Bright Red Cotton Short Sleeve *Bright Red Old Tank *Bright Blue Linen Short Sleeve *Bright Blue Linen Highwaters *Navy Blue Linen Highwaters *Navy Blue Cap *Navy Blue Cotton Short Sleeve *Magenta Cotton Short Sleeve *Magenta Trousers *Bright Yellow Bandana *Dark Black Silk Vest *Dark Black Linen Puffy *Dark Black Old Tank *Forest Green Sash *Bright Yellow Sack Vest *Bright Yellow Sash *Bright Blue Cotton Puffy *Bright Yellow Silk Vest *Navy Blue Cotton Highwaters *Bright Yellow Linen Short Sleeve *Bright Blue Cotton Long Sleeve Shirt *Lavendar Cotton Jacket *Bright Yellow Linen Puffy *Bright Yellow Cotton jacket *Navy Blue Cotton Trousers *Bright Blue Cotton Highwaters *Lavendar Cotton Puffy Shirt *Bright Red Cotton Puffy Shirt * Gallery of outfits billsoutfit10.jpg|Society of Light outfit with silly shoes billsoutfit11.jpg|Red Bill billsoutfit12.jpg|Valentine Bill billsoutfit13.jpg|"Fabulous" Bill billsoutfit14.jpg|Ninja Bill billsoutfit15.jpg|Commander Bill billnthunder30.jpg|I AM POUCH MAN Gallery bill is epic 5.png|Facing Cheire bill n kitty 1.png|facing Kitty bill tew is awae0ke.png|Killing Jolly bill tew is awesome 4.jpg|Watching Sam die with Law bill tew is awesome .jpg|How Mighty fell xD Pears getting blown up2.jpg|Watching Pears get blown up by the Satellite Cannon bill tew is awesome 9.jpg|Reaching Goal before losing Unlimited weird 16.png|Hermit getting run over by Scorpion Charge wasps.png|Cheire getting Charged by The Wasp Invasion the queen 4.png|On The Queen loooooot1.jpg|getting Black Silk Vest looottttt1.jpg|Getting Bright Red Sack Vest coool 3.png|Afk While Standing guild 1.png|ah watching Rage Ghost Comedy bill vs stump2.jpg|facing TWO Stump Bosses lootskulls1.jpg loootttchest1.jpg|a one of a kind repeater and a bright not to bad lootskulls3.jpg|First good famed cursed in loot and 9in a chest no doubt with Bob as witness lootskulls4.jpg|first gorilla weapon billvsstump1.jpg|Law and Bill facing two stumps lootskulls10.jpg lootskulls6.jpg|The Amazing Huge Pouch xD bpfunny1.jpg|did Black Pearl due toa glitch the ship in beginning was out of range so we used grenades but it failed lol bpfunny3.jpg|LOL poor Black Pearl loootskulls2.jpg|newest vest loootskulls4.jpg|newest famed cursed lootskullls15.jpg|First Legendary Cursed billnthunder1.jpg|thats some powerful thrust billnthunder3.jpg|Lighting Vortex billnthunder7.jpg|Light Pulse Blast billnthunder8.jpg|Light Wave attack billnthunder16.jpg|wish it was the Knives :P but newest dagger froma chest billnthunder39.jpg|one of my better pvps billthunder51.jpg pearspvp1.jpg|no rules were given but pears rage quit when i pulled out my gun xD pearspvp3.jpg|he still lost but at least he stayed bill vs joan 9.jpg|EPIC OWNAGE - or not xD bill war sloop2.jpg|my new Firestorm War Sloop bill war sloop3.jpg|epic pic bill war sloop5.jpg|even on fire it looks cool xD bill war sloop7.jpg|magma deck Ouch ow hot hot bill war sloop4.jpg|epic windows bill war sloop 28.jpg|waving from back of ship bill war sloop 32.jpg|Giant Bill has Come to Town bill war sloop15.jpg|what we are thinking billownsrich1.jpg|how did that happen?? billownsrich2.jpg|again?? billownsrich3.jpg|hmm still? billownsrich4.jpg|3 way duel billownsrich5.jpg|4 way afkbuddies3.jpg|AFK buddies xD bill in ice3.jpg|Bill On Ice bill in ice11.jpg|standing on Mount Daggerpaine bill in ice6.jpg|BIll Bill Bill of the Jungle falling through trees AHHHHHHH bill in ice8.jpg|Jollies Pet goodloot2.jpg|The Shirt i've been after forever XD bill is master2.jpg|new famed yugiohepicgx4.jpg|Second Lost Sword found at Abassa (of all places) Dark Hart thunderspine again3.jpg lootagain13.jpg|new never before gotten famed lootagain19.jpg|old famed reclaimed lootagain35.jpg|new bright lootagain49.jpg|Rev xD lootagain51.jpg|Highest wave and lv ive gone to witnesses : Jack Pistol Cherie and Bobby Moon lootagain44.jpg|I summon.... a Shark lootagain45.jpg|- davy jones voice - Summon DA SHARK lootagain47.jpg|WE all have Gold cannons xD epic loot again3.jpg|Richard I dont beleive it BUT YOU WERE RIGHT O.O epic loot again1.jpg|finally a famed cursed broadsword xD webatlast17.jpg|yay Silver freeze on tew ( 10 foulberto kills ) webatlast2.jpg|Light Eater Blade webatlast16.jpg|Dark Eater Blade webatlast11.jpg|So begins the Power of the WEB webatlast9.jpg|And so begins the Epicness of the WEB webatlast22.jpg webatlast25.jpg|first cotton jacket on this guy thunderspine again.jpg|The second Thunderspine on April Fool's day witness a random INFERNO webbbatlast16.jpg|LaSchafe being struck by The Power of the Light webbbatlast23.jpg|top guy was a major blunderer if he waant blundering i may have gotten top :P webbbatlast24.jpg|yay top of list webbbatlast25.jpg|soloed the blunder guy which is wat he mostly uses webbbatlast26.jpg|good pvp webbbatlast27.jpg|2nd place not bad webbatlast36.jpg|messing with Davy webbatlast38.jpg|Sneak Attack of the Giant Bill webbatlast39.jpg|Giant Bill and Cheire webbatlast42.jpg|Everything's Too Small webbatlast44.jpg|Jolly Meet's his Match webbatlast46.jpg|Lol Nametag Fail webbatlast15.jpg|Me and Angel Stormfury webbatlast47.jpg|DarkHart is still taller lol webbatlast11.jpg|Incredible Sulk webbatlast41.jpg|HUGE TREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! webbbatlast12.jpg|My Ship has The SOTL symbol above it xD webbatlast48.jpg|Huge Bill and Cheire Take on DarkHart webbatlast50.jpg|Light and Dark combine to take out DarkHart webis cool52.jpg|last second kill to cortez clinching the match for me webis cool53.jpg|Defeated Hermit with that Much health left Wow webis cool54.jpg|3 more matches like this same score webis cool58.jpg|Standing on Kingshead webis cool61.jpg|Batter Up webis cool63.jpg|Finally The Sword that has been Denied to me over 4 times xD webis cool69.jpg|woot a good sabre web forever17.jpg|jumpers were being jerks gave them a lesson web forever18.jpg|took on Legendary-Z destroyed him had to do it this way cause accidently pushed leave before could screen the score web forever19.jpg|Noob jumper wouldnt shut up so i made him xD web forever20.jpg|challenged him again he ran at end so it would have been same as last spider-man27.jpg|guy said BLADESTORM THE PLAYER = BEAST so i put him down hard :P spider-man28.jpg|tricked me into the jungle pvp so he used cheap tacitcs spider-man23.jpg|behold Worst bright yellow ever LOL spider-man26.jpg|first one from Remmy second one from Neban Pattern here? spider-manm9.jpg|LOl Run Richy Boy xD spider-manm21.jpg|woot finally dayinpotco4.jpg|new famed and that much gold dang Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:The Light Category:Pirates